Best Day Ever
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Hari terburuk bisa saja berubah menjadi hari terbaik bukan?/ Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah


**A/N **: Saya balik lagi dengan fic abal-abal~ Ini fic challenge **untuk challenge Infantrum : Hari Ayah~** Saya kerjain ini dengan kerja kilat~ Jadi maaf kalau hancur ya~

Oh ya, judul fic ini nggak ngambil dari lagu Spongebob ya! Saya cuman kepikiran aja sama judul ini~

Nee~ Saya pingin sekalian nanya deh, ada yang tahu maksud dari RPF nggak? Dari kemarin saya bingung soal ini terus sih...

* * *

"Souji…"

"Ng? Kenapa Naoto?" Yang dipanggil hanya memakan roti bakar untuk sarapannya dengan santai, walaupun dalam hati dia masih sangat ngantuk.

"Kamu kerjakan hari ini?" Naoto bertanya, agak _sweatdrop _pas melihat pakaian apa yang dipakai suaminya.

"Ya iyalah Naoto, hari ini kan hari Rabu," setelah selesai memakan habis sarapannya, Ia berniat memperbaiki letak dasi yang Ia kenakan, tapi baru tersadar kalau dia tidak mengenakan dasi, "dasiku mana ya?"

"Sebaiknya kamu sendiri perhatikan kamu sedang memakai apa Souji…" Naoto makin _sweatdrop _mengetahui bahkan suaminya sendiri tidak menyadari apa yang dikenakannya.

"Maksudm– WUAH!" Ekspresi kaget memenuhi wajahnya, dan dengan cepat, Souji langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

Naoto menghela napas panjang, dia nggak percaya, suaminya yang terkenal tenang dan selalu tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu sampai tidak menyadari apa yang dikenakannya.

Bukan pakaian kantor biasa yang dikenakannya, jauh lebih parah dari pakaian apa pun yang bisa terpikirkan.

Baju _crossdressing_-nya saat SMA dulu…

'_Apa sih yang dipikirkan Souji…' _Naoto menggeleng-geleng pasrah, nggak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan suaminya yang tercinta itu saat sedang memilih pakaiannya…

'_Sebentar… Bukankah tadi aku sudah menaruh pakaian kerjanya di tempat tidur ya supaya dia bisa langsung mengambilnya?' _Wanita berambut biru itu kemudian baru mengingat bahwa dia sendiri sudah menyiapkan baju sang suami.

"Aku duluan ya Naoto," Souji yang sudah mulai terlihat rapi berjalan cepat menuju pintu, sesekali melihat jamnya.

"Souji!" Naoto berteriak dengan cukup kencang, mengagetkan Souji yang sudah berada diambang pintu.

"Ada apa lagi Naoto?" Souji sedikit menggerutu karena dia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, dia sudah hampir terlambat.

"Kenapa kamu cuma pakai celana pendek! Kamu juga masih memakai sandal ruangan tahu!" Naoto menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian sang suami yang makin tidak ehemenakehem dilihat saja.

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya sekali lagi, Souji kembali ngacir ke kamarnya.

"Fuh…" Naoto duduk disalah satu kursi meja makannya, kakinya kram karena lama-lama berdiri… Perutnya sudah membesar karena sekarang harusnya sudah mulai memasuki bulan ke-sembilannya mengandung anak… Tapi Ia memaksakan diri untuk setidaknya menyiapkan sarapan khusus hari ini… Ya… Hari ini hari yang cukup istimewa untuknya…

"Aku berangkat dulu ya Naoto!" Souji yang sekarang 'benar-benar' sudah terlihat rapi, segera naik mobil yang dimilikinya dan mengemudi secepat mungkin ke arah kantor tempatnya bekerja.

'_Makanya jangan nonton pertandingan bola sampai malam, Souji…' _Naoto bergumam dalam hati

* * *

"Ma- Maaf saya terlambat!" Souji memberi hormat pada atasannya, sesampainya di kantor, dia segera pergi ke kantor atasannya tersebut dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Wah, wah… Souji, aku tidak menyangka kamu bakalan bisa kejadian hal kayak gini ya," sang atasan tertawa bebas. Ya iyalah, siapa juga yang nggak ketawa pas dengerin kejadian gituan terjadi sama seorang pegawai teladan seperti Souji?

"Tolong jangan diingatkan lagi…" Wajah Souji memerah, rasanya dia ingin saja hilang dari muka bumi ini saking malunya.

"Nggak usah dipikirin~" Atasannya memberi semangat, Souji sangat bersyukur karena atasannya itu orang yang _easygoing, _jadi bisa diajak kompromi.

"Tapi kalau tidak ada istrimu, apa jadinya nanti kamu di kantor?"

Suara tawa lepas kembali terdengar, bahkan sampai terdengar keluar dari ruangan sang atasan. Souji tarik kembali kata-katanya, 'terkadang' (baca : sering) atasannya itu memang nggak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Pak!" Akhirnya Souji sedikit meneriaki atasannya itu, untuk menghentikan tawanya yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengundang tamu tidak diundang di depan pintu ruangan.

"Hahaha! Maaf, saya kelepasan," sang atasan mengusap sedikit air mata yang mulai dihasilkan karena terlalu banyak ketawa.

"Saya kembali ke ruangan saya dulu ya pak…" Souji kembali memberi hormat, lalu berbalik saat atasannya memanggilnya lagi.

"Souji…" Mood atasannya jadi serius… Kedua tangannya dilipat di atas meja.

"I- Iya pak…" Walaupun Souji pegawai teladan, dia tidak berani menghadapi satupun atasannya yang lagi marah.

'_Ja– Jangan-jangan, bapak sebenarnya marah besar ya?'_ Souji sempat panik dalam hati, karena dia nggak tahu apa yang bakalan dilakuin atasannya itu.

"Sebagai hukuman kamu terlambat hari ini…" Souji menelan ludahnya sendiri saking takutnya, "kamu…"

"Iya pak?"

"Bersihin semua toilet di kantor ini ya~" Nada bicara atasannya langsung berubah 180 derajat kembali ke asalnya. Souji yang masih cengo di tempat ngebayangin struktur kantor yang menjadi tempat kerjanya ini.

"Ta– Tapi pak! Kantor ini ada tiga lantai… Setiap lantai toiletnya ada empat… Jadi semuanya ada dua belas?!"

"Ya~ Nggak apa-apa dong~ Kan-cu-ma-du-a-be-las~" Atasannya mengatakannya dengan nada sangat-sangat-SANGAT santai sekali, yang rasanya mau diremukin sama Souji sendiri pakai Izanagi.

"Kalau begitu gimana kerjaan saya hari ini pak?" Akhirnya Souji pasrah…

"Kalau itu biar Yosuke saja yang melakukannya~ Dia juga perlu dikasih hukuman karena sering ninggalin tugas~"

"Ba- Baiklah pak… Saya kerjakan sekarang juga ya pak…" dan Souji pun berlalu dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya.

* * *

SREG! SREG! SREG!

Suara gesekan antara sikat dan lantai terdengar cukup keras. Tentu saja karena yang menyikatnya sedang dalam mood yang err… Menyeramkan…

Ini sudah toilet ke-delapan yang dibersihkan Souji setelah enam jam mulai mengerjakannya. Kelelahan mulai Ia rasakan tapi tidak menghapus rasa kesalnya hari ini.

'_Pertama tadi malam Barcelona kalah… Tadi pagi salah pakai baju (sampai dua kali lagi!)… Sekarang, harus ngebersihin toilet lagi!'_

Souji sikat setiap sisi toilet itu dengan 'seksama', dan dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dia berhasil menyelesaikan membersihkan semua toilet dari lantai tiga dan dua (kan kalau dari atas gampang turunnya~).

"Berikutny–" Seseorang memasuki toilet yang baru saja dibersihkannya.

Selama beberapa menit, kedua pria yang bertemu tanpa sengaja di toilet ini bertatapan.

"Ah!" Keduanya baru sadar dari lamunan mereka dan saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu Yosuke! Berantakan sekali!" Tawa Souji yang jarang muncul pecah, sempat cekikikan di tempat melihat Yosuke dengan rambut acak-acakan, mata memerah dan dasi yang udah entah lepas ditaruh ke samping membawa kopi ke toilet.

"Jangan ketawa!" Yosuke hampir saja menyiram kopi panas dalam cangkirnya pada _partner_-nya itu kalau saja dia tidak sadar kalau sayang banget itu dibuang-buang, "daripada itu, kenapa penampilanmu kayak gitu?!"

Kali ini tawanya Yosuke yang lepas, Ia nunjuk-nunjuk Souji. Rambut abu-abunya yang berantakan, dasi yang juga entah kemana-mana dipakai, lengan baju yang dilipat sampai pundak dan yang paling parah, dia ngelipat celana panjangnya ketinggian dan menunjukkan kakinya yang nggak memakai sepatu.

"Ya gimana lagi! Kalau nggak gini nanti bajuku yang basah karena ngebersihin toilet!" Souji segera menurunkan lengan baju dan celananya kembali ke tempat semula

"Ngebersihin toilet? Kamu ngapain sampai kena hukuman kayak gitu?! Kayak anak sekolahan aja…" Yosuke terus menertawai Souji.

"Berisik! Salahin bos dong, yang ngasih tugas kayak gini…" Souji bersandar di dinding toilet, mengistirahatkan badannya sebentar karena selama beberapa jam tadi, punggungnya sakit karena membungkuk terus.

"Gue juga… dikasih tugas gila-gilaan sama bos, _double _dari biasanya…" Yosuke pundung di tempat, lalu menyeruput sedikit kopi miliknya.

"Jadi kamu beneran ngerjain tugasku juga? Nggak dikasih tahu juga alasannya? Bos sadis juga ya…"

"Eh?! Jadi ini semua harusnya tugas loe! Kenapa malah dilimpahin ke gue!" Yosuke yang bahasa gaulnya keluar hampir tersedak saat mendengar pernyataan Souji.

"Karena aku harus ngebersihin toilet satu kantor ini… Udah, punyamu itu masih lebih bagus dari punyaku, syukuri aja…"

"Iya sih…" Yosuke baru menyadari maksud Souji, "kalau gitu berusahalah~" Dan Yosuke pun berlalu keluar dari toilet.

"Harusnya aku nggak memberi dia semangat barusan…" Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Souji saking kesalnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sekarang mulai bersiul ria sambil loncat-loncat di koridor kantor.

* * *

"Apa?! Naoto melahirkan!" Souji yang baru menyelesaikan 'hukuman'nya langsung lari secepat mungkin menuju mobil (setelah memperbaiki penampilannya dan memakai sepatu tentunya).

Sampai di rumah sakit, Ia langsung menanyakan kamar istrinya dan segera masuk ke ruangan yang ditunjuk. Di sana, istrinya bersama-sama teman-teman masa SMA-nya sudah ada di sana, termasuk Yosuke.

Souji menghampiri sosok istrinya, tertidur pulas di tempat tidur karena kecapekan. Wajahnya yang polos saat tidur sangat imut jika dilihat baik-baik.

"Jadi bagaimana bayinya?" Souji yang tidak mau mengganggu tidur Naoto, bertanya pada Rise yang berada terdekat dari tempat tidur.

"Bayinya selamat kok, Senpai~" Rise menyodorkan sesuatu yang terbalut oleh kain putih, sebuah wajah kecil menggemaskan menyembul keluar dari kain putih itu.

Tangan mungil milik sang bayi bergerak-gerak perlahan, matanya yang mulai membuka melihat Souji, tangannya menggenggam ringan jari telunjuk ayahnya.

"Manis…" Gumam Souji pelan, dia baru merasakan… Bagaimana menjadi seorang ayah.

"Namanya Hikaru…" Naoto yang terbangun berusaha duduk dengan dibantu Rise, lalu berterima kasih pada sang idola sekaligus temannya itu, "maaf aku menentukan namanya terlebih dahulu…"

"Hikaru?" Souji memainkan tangan anaknya, "nama yang bagus…"

Teman-teman di sekitarnya mengangguk-ngangguk, memberi isyarat satu sama lain yang tidak dimengerti oleh Souji. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mereka semua.

"Satu… Dua…"

DOR!

Letusan _party pooper _yang dipegang masing-masing dari mereka memenuhi ruangan, menghiasi ruangan putih bersih itu dengan pita-pita.

"_Happy Birthday, _Souji!" Semuanya memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah pada Souji, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kue yang dihiasi sebuah lilin di tengahnya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman," Souji ikut tersenyum lebar, dia tidak menyangka, hari terburuk miliknya bisa berubah menjadi hari terbaik dalam beberapa jam.

Setelah acara peniupan lilin dan pembagian kue, mereka makan bersama-sama, saling menceritakan tentang pengalaman mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, Souji!" Yosuke merangkul partner-nya, lalu memberikan sebuah seringaian, "sekarang kamu sudah menjadi sebuah ayah! Jadi jangan nonton bola malam-malam lagi ya!"

Souji tersedak kue yang sedang dimakannya, lalu menatap sahabatnya, "bagaimana kamu mengetahuinya?!"

"Naoto menceritakannya pada kami semua~" Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Naoto yang terlihat lelah meminta izin untuk kembali tidur.

Setelah beberapa lama, semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Souji yang ingin menemani istrinya.

Kecupan ringan Ia berikan di kening Naoto, lalu mengelus rambut sang istri.

"Terima kasih telah menghiasi hariku…"


End file.
